Security in networked systems is extremely important with viruses and other malicious code continually on the increase. Wireless connection to networks is also on the increase as devices become smaller and more mobile and infrastructure costs, such as wiring, can be reduced. If a device is to be connected to a network, such as the Internet, at least one application which can provide security is usually required. Security applications are tasked to identify a problem, or a potential problem, and to prevent or repair any damage to the device as well as preventing further propagation of malicious applications.
In mobile devices especially, security applications require a significant amount of resources in comparison to the devices' system as a whole. Generally, the system is not able to support a fully capable security application, in terms of resource, or requires additional hardware than would otherwise be necessary.
Device management systems are available which enable the installation or reinstallation of an application on a mobile or small device. For example, Tivoli's Device Management System is one example of a system which enables connection to a server from a mobile device to download a new application or replacement application.